


Confessions of Sin

by WinterCutie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Catholic, M/M, Priest, Priest!Lucifer, priest!Michael, sex in a confessions booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is on confessions duty and Lucifer decides to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of Sin

It was Michael's turn to take confessions. It was a boring job to be truthful. He sat in the booth for hours listening to people's sins. A wife slept with her gardener, a teenager had indulged in alcohol, a cop killed a man on the job. He was halfway through his shift when he heard the curtain on the other side close.

"Father are you there?" The voice was whispered but he knew he recognized it. He just couldn't place it.

"I'm here my child."

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. I have lusted after a close friend. I snuck into his room two nights ago and lay with him the way a man lay with a woman."

Michael felt his cheeks heat remembering Lucifer had snuck into his room two nights ago. They had almost gotten caught. "Lucifer is that you?" Michael hissed through the screen separating them finally placing the voice.

"Father am I forgiven?"

"Yes my child. Your penance shall be five Hail Mary's."

"Thank you father." Michael heard the curtain slide open and back closed blinking when the door to his side of the booth was opened. Lucifer was grinning at him and he closed the door behind him. "Hey Micha."

"What are you doing Luce?" Michael hisses the words at him.

"I was bored." Lucifer moves so that Michael is forced to accomadate him in the cramped space. Ending up with Michael sitting on Lucifer's lap.

"Luce we'll get caught." Michael whimpers when Lucifer grinds up into his ass.

"We haven't gotten caught yet Micha. Trust me. Stand up for a second." Lucifer undoes his pants pulling himself out of his boxers. He sets a condom and small pocket bottle of lube beside him and reaches around to undo Michael's pants shoving them and his briefs down to the elder's knees. He pulls Michael back onto his lap moaning at the feel of their bare skin touching.

Lucifer opens the bottle of lube and pours some on his fingers. He rubs Michael's entrance gently pushing one finger into Michael. "Relax Micha, and be quiet, don't make me gag you."

Lucifer spread Michael open slowly adding two more fingers before he was panting and rocking into Lucifer's hand. He removed his hand causing Michael to whimper. He tore the condom open with his teeth and rolled it down his length applying lube generously.

He grips Michael's hips pushing in gently. He stops when Michael is seated flush on his lap.

Michael bites his lip to keep from making too much noise when he lifts his hips and slides back down onto Lucifer's length. "Oh god, you feel so good Luce." 

They set a pace quickly with Lucifer thrusting up to meet Michaels thrusts downward. Michael arches his back causing their thrusts to hit his prostate. He moans loudly causing Luce to slap a hand over his mouth. "Loosen your tie." 

Michael nods and loosens his tie letting the younger priest gag him with it. Michael unbuttons his collar as well giving Lucifer access to his throat.

"Touch yourself for me Micha." Lucifer scrapes his teeth across Michael's neck before kissing and sucking to form a hickey low enough so that Michael's uniform hides it.

Michael grips himself stroking and rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb on every upstroke. He moans into the gag. 

Lucifer speeds up his thrusts griping Michael's hips tightly. "I'm so close. Come for me Micha."

Michael's pace falters and he screams Lucifer's name into the gag as his seed coats his hand. Lucifer bites down on Michael's neck to muffle his moan when he reaches his climax. They stay that way for a few moments coming down from their high.

Lucifer moves so he slips out of Michael and removes the condom tying it off, and dropping it in his pocket to discard later. He hands Michael a few napkins to clean himself up and moves Michael's tie away from his mouth.

Michael cleans himself up folding the dirty napkins in a clean one when he's done. He stands up pulling his briefs and pants up tucking his shirt in. Lucifer tucks himself back into his own pants and zips up. He stands turning Michael to face him placing a quick kiss to Michael's lips while he rubs his fingers across the hickey he left. "I love you Micha."

Lucifer buttons Michaels collar and straightens his tie. Michael smiles at him. "We're going to get caught one day Luce. I love you too."

They shuffle around so that Lucifer's back is to the door. "Oh what's the worst that could happen? Excommunication?" Lucifer kisses Michael roughly leaving Michael's lips stinging when he turns around and peaks out the door to see if anyone is around.

Luce slips out of the booth sliding the curtain open as he walks by it. Michael brushes his fingers across his lips smiling. He may make a fuss but Michael would give up anything for Lucifer. He glances at his watch and notices its almost time for his shift to be over. He opens the door to the booth and steps out stretching.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any problems or typos as i have typed this on my phone.


End file.
